nnerpfandomcom-20200216-history
Kaosu and Shikake casual: Start of a puppet 6-24-15
'Participants' Uchiha Kaosu, Nara Shikake (NPC) 'Title: Kaosu and Shikake Casual RP: Start Of a Puppet.' Guest_IraUchiha: -Where was that kid? The Uchiha youth had scourred the entire village hunting for that Nara guy, and there was no trace of him anywhere. In the sack he carried over his shoulder was enough food to feed a small anbu squad for a week; complete with various dried tropical fruits, jerked meats and several wine skins full of water and juice. He'd also prepared some shrimp fried rice and homemade dango. Giving up for the day, he decided to head out to the gardens and enjoy his meal. The black clad uchiha waved to everyone as he headed in, passing a few skewers of dango to a group of children before he slipped over to one of his favorite benches to stare into a small pond while he tore into a hunk of deer-. "Man..this guy is hard to find.." Kaosu grumbled out loud, wondering how he could be having so much trouble finding one person.- UnaruInuzuka: -Shikakes clone, like the original was taking the afternoon off to relax, the Shikage’s clone, a fact no one has found out about, and if they had it their way will never be known to be, was off wandering the village again and Shikake had given up this afternoon at least on hunting her out… again… At least he had no worries she would take off, the clone after all was made to keep a eye on the village like this clone was. With half a ear open the clone was laying upon one of the more secluded and not often noticed hammocks in the zen gardens of Yonshigakure. The sun was out and the fog wasn’t as thick as usual so the clouds up in the blue sky were showing themselves to him. He relaxed a soft yawn muffled to almost talent behind that black mask of his as he dozed on and off for the last couple of hours. He had no problem hearing the sound of footsteps entering the gardens and he also had no problem following the sound of the soft footfalls on the grass with his ears to the far end of the area itself. He let his head turn as he caught the soft annoyance, if he remembered correctly earlier this morning he was watching the boy hunting for someone and grumbling about it each time. He grinned behind the mask before forming a few hand signs and since he was mostly hidden from sight poofed into the younger version of himself and a person that the Uchiha has started to know by the name of Shi. Eventually he will let the boy know the truth, but he figured having a person at least close to his own age would at least help the boy socialize better especially for how he had found him treating missions already he needed it. He didn’t move but he did take off the anbu mask and slipped it into his pouch for now. He gave a yawn that was easily able to be heard in the silence of the place and easily carried on the wind towards the munching boy.- Guest_IraUchiha: -He had begunt o day dream as he chewed on his lunch, imagining how badass it would be to have his own puppet to use in battle. And when awoke his eyes he planned on finding unique ways to integrate the two skill sets. or how though, he was merely happy that he was able to feed himself. Thats when the yawn broke him from his daze. Tossing his chocolate gaze towards the source of the sound, he grinned and smacked his forehead. " Thats right, /Nara/ Shi. If I was smart, i'd have started here.." Shaking his head and rising to his feet, the male chuckled softly at what he felt was a silly lack of though on his part, having no way of knowing that even if he had started here that his quest would have failed without Shikake's assistance. Closing in on the hammock he called out,-" Hey, Shi, is that you I heard snoozing over here like a cat under the summer sun? Hmm? I know it iiiiissss~" - The last was said in singsong as he closed the distance, smiling widely. "I've been looking for you for a while now. A few days, I think. ANyway, do you know how hard it was to find you? I shoulda guessed you'd be here though, eh? Legendary Nara shortcoming, eh?" UnaruInuzuka: -He opened one of his brown orbs as he heard the words coming from the other a small smirk forming behind that cloth over his nose and mouth before speaking up.- “Don’t have any chores to do for my family till later, missions aren’t really needed to be done today and it’s a nice day, no fog covering everything in sight… wasn’t going to waste the day away doing things…” –All his words here relaxed and another small yawn came from him as he reached up and rubbed an eye with a fist lightly as if waking up before sitting up he slouched slightly as he did forearms resting on soon to be crossed legs before glancing over to the Uchiha.- “So why looking for me?” –His form didn’t have the coat he was wearing on last time just a simple pullover shirt with a bit of netting at the neck, his clothing was simple, and more importantly able to be considered average attire for the village for a genin to be wearing here. His eyes as relaxed as they would seem if he was still laying in bed turned to face Kaosu actually a bit curious as to why the boy would bother hunting him down for so long, he had figured a hour at most for him to look but it has been most of the morning going into the afternoon already, and if he was saying he was looking for him for a couple of days that was a lot longer than he figured.- “I’ve been stuck helping out with the deer my family raise and haven’t really been in the main parts of the village recently, probably why you haven’t seen me around.” –The smooth lie wasn’t quite as much of one as one would suspect, yes there was things the deer have been needing attention of recently but full on attention wasn’t needed, however no one else but a Nara who worked with them would know this fact.- Guest_IraUchiha: -he eyed the other male closely, gauging his reaction. The lie was undetected as Kaosu recalled the Nara talking about his families Deer before on their previous mission. -"I need the help of someone intellegent. I've recently been studying a few scrolls..and I udner stand the basic principals for what I'm doing, but I need a genius to help me install what I want and help hammer out the final product."- He grinned widely before pointng at Shi, " And seeing as I don't know any geniuses, I have the next best thing: a Nara!"- He nodded emphatically for a moment before he dropped his voice and spoke in a hushed tone, -"I'm building a puppet and learning kugutsu. Hell, I've even mastered chakra threads..well..learned them..."- He was proud of himself, taking a route he'd never heard of an uchiha taking before. He slicked back his ebony hair and let his eyes shine happily. He was in a very good mood, and had been since his last mission with the nara. it as good to meet someone his age that wasn't a total dork or know it all. -"So, yeahh.. I thought maybe I could convince you into lending me a hand with my calculations, weapon choices for tactical use and maximized potential in placement. That, and it seems like a real drag to have to do something like that alone, so here I am~. If you aren't interested just say the word. I'll go find the Kage and bug her until she helps, hehehe." The last was a joke, the uchiha having no clue that Shi was actually her aide in disguise. If he had, he might have been more careful with his idle 'threats'. UnaruInuzuka: -He looked on listening to the boy as he spoke and talked about the jutsu he was working to perfect and all along with the comment towards Itsumo and blinked a moment before letting off a chuckle, the sound of it as if he was laughing at the idea of watching Kaosu driving itsy crazy but he was laughing more on the fact of how unlikely bugging her would get him exactly what he wanted, and likely get him dealing with some kind of lesson rather than just helping out. His form shifted slowly as if just enough of not wanting to move from his place. He was kind of surprised the Uchiha wanted to master such a tedious kind of justu skill set but each to their own, the fact he had the threads mastered kind of made him curious of how much he has actually trained in such skills.- “So you have chakra threads? You been practicing on using those? I’ve heard those puppets can get quite complicated if you don’t know what you’re trying to get them to do…” –He didn’t make the comment that 90% of people who ever try often give up such a pursuit on such a skill. However if he wanted to do such a thing and try and learn those skills congratulation to him. He cocked his head softly letting his hand reach up and scratched slowly along his jaw over that cloth mask as he considered it all, it wouldn’t hurt to give the boy a chance of figuring the way of making what he was asking for so after a moment he shrugged his shoulders, he really wasn’t doing anything right now and if he was needed it wasn’t like the kage couldn’t find him and make some excuse for him if she did come.- “Alright I guess I could help out a bit… where to?” Guest_IraUchiha: -He was surprised the Nara had agreed. This pleased him, and it made him feel like some kind of mad scientist who had just recruited his first little, yellow Minion. O course, he'd never say anything about that to his new friend's face. Not for fear of disrespecting him, but for fear of doing so and getting his ass handed to him. The kid was wise, and was probably just as skilled. Something about Shi made Kaosu leery, but he didn't know what. Something just /screamed/ dangerous, but was that just his lingering paranoia from fearing what others would do upon discovering his linegae? Itsumo had done well to begin breaking him of that fear and easing him into their village, but he was still nervous, sometimes for no reason at all. He was trying though. -" Well..Uhm.. I generally do my stuff in the dojo. It's usually nice a quiet, what with all the lazy nin napping.."- he'd prod the air in front of Shi's nose, grinning like a cheshire cat before continuing, -"But I agree, it is a beautiful day. Anyways, I'll lead the way!"- He'd nodded before marching off towards the dojo, wondering how come it had been so easy to get Mr. Lazybones off his butt.- UnaruInuzuka: -The henged clone grinned slightly at the comment, yes the dojo is a nice place to work, his eyes lightly crossing as the prod got close but never focused, honestly with it being a genin his trained in paranoia was at its lowest, any threat he felt would have instantly been acted upon and knew it was just a soft jab at him, a jab that had no sting for he knew how lazy he really could be. The clone had taken his time to ease himself off the hammock and reaching into his pouch out of sight of the other and past the mask to snag his Yonshigakure headband. He slipped it out and closed the hip pouch easily as he moved off after the Uchiha. His hands reached up behind his neck and tied it in place around his neck loosely before bringing his hands down to stuff into his pockets walking slowly with back slouched slightly but able to keep a good pace none the less. He took them back down thru the main entrance to the gardens and down the road when he saw someone look their direction he gave a smile that showed in his eyes some before nodding in greeting. They most likely had no clue who he was but he was advertising being a shinobi with that headband and even genin here were treasured after the disaster to their village not too long ago had lost them so many fighters. He glanced over the place still seeing places needing to be fixed or rebuilt all together, it will take a while with the amount of hands they had working on such things, but eventually it will be back to its glory, just need to have patience. His mind had been wandering as they walked allowing the Uchiha, if he was wishing to, to talk as they went however even for the walk it wasn’t that far to the dojo itself. He moved to the door and with a soft drop to sit on the porch just outside the door did he work to remove his shoes as he spoke.- “So what is it that you need my help with by the way?” Guest_IraUchiha: -As he lead the entered the dojo he thought about how to answer his companion's question. -"Well, thats because the nature of your clan and their distinct styles ins tealth and trickery, I though maybe you could help with putting things in places that most might ot expect a weapon to come from or maybe not that type. I want to have it wield a weapon though, either a scythe or a dire scythe. You know, the one's that have a second blade facing the opposite of the top."- He darted across the dojo to uncover a mass of parts, tools, and scrolls that were in a hidden portion of the room. What the Uchiha had down was the basic camoflauge technque to disguise his little workplace. Rolling up the thick, canvas sheet, Kaosu set it aside before showing hand carvved chunks of wood shaped for odd limbs and a torso. Or what might have been one. -" These are the remains of my first attempt..it fell in the fireplace.."- he chuckled embarrassely before shrugging. -"So, I also want to be able to convert it from bipedal to quadrapedal, possibly with the scythe becloming some sort of tail. I need a genius to help me with this. Are you game?"- UnaruInuzuka: -He brushed off his feet softly before walking into the building itself after having taken off his shoes. His steps soft and relaxed hands having found themselves stuffing into his pockets once again as he walked with a almost lazy stride. He listened to the other talking his brown orbs soon fallowing the others actions as he revealed his stash of odds and ends. He wasn’t one to often pop into the dojo so the fact of it being hidden away here wasn’t much of a surprise to him. The clone walked to about two feet from the pile before squatting down and leaning his forearms on his knees as he looked over the bits and pieces considering the words of the other, what he wished to do, how he wanted to change it and what would be nice to have input on. It wasn’t too much to ask, a few insights and a bit of help in the execution of it. The fact that some of it had gotten burnt made him hope that it wouldn’t remove the strength of the structure of the puppet itself. He picked up a couple of pieces considering them a bit running fingers over the wood, the boy having taken a good amount of time to make them so there was a chance that the wood was one of the harder kind least they would have splintered long before now. A soft ‘hmm’ passed his lips before he finally spoke up.- “A dire scythe would be a good idea if looking to make it into a tail, will allow you to swing it both directions if needed rather than just one particular sweeping motion. Maybe something to shoot senbon from the tail or mouth, figures as well, if your wanting it a quad possibly something to trigger sharp weapons to stand on end at its back incase one wishes to smash it… cloth upon it to keep things from being noticed right away…” –He set the item back down and soon settled down on the floor on his rear crossing his legs before leaning back and propping himself up with his hands with a yawn as if the whole thought process of what he mentioned had taken energy from him. Technically it wasn’t, he just didn’t want to end up letting the other to convince him to actually do anything hands on with it. It was the genins project, not his, he would feel like he was helping the other cheat if he had started assembling something with him, didn’t mean he wouldn’t give him pointers if he needed them.- Guest_IraUchiha: At the mention of a dire scythe making a good tail he couldn't help but nod rapidly. " Yeah! Oh, what about a smokegun? Kinda like a fog machine. I'm not good eough with medical stuff yet to risk poison, but I like the idea of a senbon sprayer. Maybe a net launcher in the fron part of the torso cavtiy and use the back for some kind of rapid fire shuriken launcer?" He chuckled as he knelt beside the wood and began polisheing the remainign char away to revea a beautiful crimson finish. He'd used a nice, old mahogany tree to make these parts, and had qurrieled the rest of it away in a few scrolls so that he might make use of it later. It had been is favorite place to sit and think, and now his place of peace would aide him ini bringing forth his desired rest. -"I could have it wearing a cloak and following me like an adulr, or probation officer, heh."- He couldn't help but snicker before carefully going over his options in his head. " I dunno, I ca't go overkill on the weapns because then it might get locked up. I remember reading about some kind of ninja vacuum tube a while back. Do you think if we found the info it could be converted for a puppet?" He had taken a seat next to the pile while he polished, humming happpily.- " DO you think being able to switch back and forth is really plausable?" UnaruInuzuka: “Smoke bombs would work on the idea of throwing out some smoke from the puppet. Isn’t hard to make, having the vacuum might not be that great if you plan to have the smoke, all it would do is cancel each other out unless willing to loose one for the other within a fight… the smoke would allow projectiles to be thrown without being seen thou. Should look for both defense and offence items in a puppet unless you plan to have multiple ones where one does one thing while the other does another… not really versed in puppetry much…” –He had found himself stretch as he spoke only letting himself slowly lay back, he wanted him here for his brains not his skills in anything else, and honestly he considered if one wanted to make a puppet it should be them who made it themselves without others messing with it, it gave them the pride that they had made it after all.- Guest_IraUchiha: -Multiple puppets? Naw, for now he only wanted to focus on a single tool. He was right about the vacuum messing with his smoke though.-"Alright so how would I go about making the scythe into a tail properly. I've already ordered the blades, i'm just not quite sure what the most effective method o collapse might be. I'm also thinking of inserting sm all sickle blades in the fingers and either a senbon or kunai launched in one or both arms. That way, if it gets a grip it can almost immediatly follow up with some kind of pirece. To bad I can't get my hands on some kind of flamethrower or maybe a launcher that fired senbon with exploding tags tightly wrapped around them? "- He was already in the process of asembling the limbs once more, his memory recalling each connection point flawlessly. Before it had fallen into the fire he'd taken it apart several times and put it together again just as many times.. He already had smoke and senbon throwes, two of each, prepped and ready, but was still trying to decide on the ebst way to go about this.-" So, smoke, scythe, hidden needles.."- he had begun pondering to himself now, looking over at the nara every so often before grumbling to himself.- UnaruInuzuka: -He considered the idea of how the collapse of the blade should be, just having them drop into a spot wouldn’t be the best option so maybe… He takes out his two sickle weapons and angles them together so they look like a double blade scythe and then pulls them inward so the blades tips slide towards one another then quickly slip them back to the original positioning he was looking at.- “Probably spring loaded, allow them to slip back into the tail and when ready to be used have them spring into position, just having them drop like a pocket knife wouldn’t allow you to get close and make a good attack when it is retracted, but the spring loaded one should actually let you get the tail close, release and likely do good harm on the person if it comes to it… you have the tail concept already made up?” –He glanced over the items to catch sight of the item before speaking again.- “maybe make the end look more like a blunt force object than a slicing one and keep the scythe secret till the last moments for surprise… as for the sickle blade… maybe not the fingers but between them in the hands themselves since it would be kind of hard to hide in a finger, and could mess with the joints… senbon with tags sound like a good idea since you don’t know poisons…” –He worked off the Uchiha’s ideas and gave pointers, allowing him to make the choices himself and found him really consider things if those expressions gave anything away that is.- Guest_IraUchiha: -He nodded in agreement as he went to work assembling the pieces for the launchers, installing one in chest cavity and setting aside the others for now as he eyed over his creation.-"I'd much rather put this guy together myself, no offense to you. I wanted your brains, not your hands. But, do you think maybe you could start rolling a punch of senbon up in tags for me? I've got a bit of work ahead of me modifying the scythe stave I already have and reconfiguring the sickle blade extension mechanism to work at an odd angle."- As he spoke he was already carving notches between the fingers of his puppet, working where he would carefully cut away the wood to install the blade. If all went well, the wood would be reinstalled to conceal the weapons existence until the last second.-"Maybe I should wrap a few kunai as well. I do know one of these launchers are supposed to be hooked up to a modified wire spool I having laying around here. The combo will shoot a spray of wire connected needles that I'd be able to manipulate from my hiding spot, making like a senbon hydra coming out of where I caunch it from, probably the arm. I wanna use that set up to channel elemental chakra later once I figure out how to play with my toys without letting them get burned."- Chuckling, he pulled a large gourd out from among the work zone, -"I even found some toad oil. Should help it resist water type attacks and rain damage, and the varnish I used to treat the wood was mixed with a special type of tree sap to help it resist lightning. As for fire, well, wood is gunna burn. Ya know?"- He'd just connected the arms and legs fully and after a few seals he sent threads from his left hand to the puppet, one per body section, and stood it up on it's feet to test the weight and balance before continuing his work. -"Thanatos, my friend, soon you will walk among us. We just need to get you fully equipped and we should be ready and raring to go. Well, equipped and tested.. repeatedly. I don't need you falling apart like some shoddily built sandcastle during tsunami season."- UnaruInuzuka: -The transformed clone waved his hand in dismissal on the fact of the Uchiha wanting to do the work on his own, honestly he had no plans on doing more than talking as he worked on the item so the fact he didn’t want the help honestly made it a lot easier for him. When he was asked to wrap some of the senbon he nodded his head as he gave a yawn before speaking up.- “Sure.” –With that he found the senbon and the tags and started wrapping them around the thin metal he kept himself be slow knowing wraping such things shouldn’t be as easy as he would likely make it look so he took his time. He watched as Kaosu worked on the puppet taking his time in making the cuts correct and treating it with perfect care. He also listened as he talked to it and grinned slightly under his cloth mask, it was good the genin didn’t take this as much being some simple toy to throw away, it was a weapon and it was to be cared for and made perfectly to work correctly. He soon found himself finishing off the punch of senbon and settled them into a neat bunch before handing them over to the male before speaking.- “Here you go, and glad you already considered the options of keeping it safe. Doubt many would consider such so early, so Thanatos is it? how did you come up with that as a name?” –He wasn’t going to mention much more to the Uchiha, he figured anything else can be trial and error on the genins part since he wasn’t going to just hand over all his information, it wouldn’t alow the genin to grow and think for himself, which as a puppet wielder he will need to.- Guest_IraUchiha: -Taking the 'exploding' senbon, he carefully loaded them into the chest mounted launched, whistling softly as he considered the Nara's question about the puppets name. He dragged over two pieces of carved wood, each segmented with small hinges and locking mechanisms. These he attached to Thanatos's back, as though they were wings then explain.- "Thanatos was the name of an angel of Death in another culture. These pieces are going to act as both a flexible defensive array and as glide assist devices. I want to set it up so that later detaching them I can release weapons sealed in each wing, but that would require me learning more than what little fuinjutsu I have at my disposal."- Placing the sickle ejection module into each hand he attached a string to the control mechanism and causing all four blades to slip in and out of the little tracks flawlessly. The puppet itself was in perfect form, minus the characteristic burns from it's 'ordeal'. The weapons, however, were a new concept to the uchiha, and most of them were extremely complex combinations of smaller machines. As he adjusted the legs the wood split dertically and the internal mechanism allowed them to shift into a digitgrade form, then lock.-" Yes! So the back leg shifter works. I'll need to make a hand conversion piece, but I can do that later."- He shifted the backs legs into normal 'human' legs once more, though human was only a rough comparison. By the time he was done installing the weapons systems there was the explosive senbon launcher in the chest, four sickle blades on each hand geared to slip between the fingers. The right hand held a grappling device connected by a heavy gauge chain to aid in target acquisition and harassment. The left hand, aside from the blades, had a vent in the palm of it's hand. And when opened it would release a cloud of smoke, the internal systems used to detonate smoke bombs then direct them through the arm to coat the battle field. In the puppets dragon shaped head were two weapons. In it's forehead was a panel compartment that opened to reveal a directed flashbomb's shine at a foe. The second was hidden in it's mouth where a small, pressurized tank of flammable oil positioned in front of a lighting apparatus set up to create a spark upon the puppet opening it's mouth. The back shield panels just so happened to be in the shape of a dragon's wings as well.-"The name is that of an Angel of Death, like I said, but Death isn’t always an ill omen."- Each of the puppet’s feet held a single net to be fired at an opportune time, though he wasn't very sure about how well he'd put the net guns together. He used both hand to manipulate the 'dragono-man', causing it to bend over and rifle under the sheet that still covered part of the work space and withdraw the scythe Kaosu had been modifying. The puppet handed the item to it's master who promptly took it and began adding the required components, such as the second blade, two collapse mechanisms , and a connection jack for the alternate form when he got around to finishing it. For now, the weapon would fold in half with each blade folding 'down' into the stave and concealing the cutting edge to give the illusion of a giant club-. "Are we ready for Alpha testing, Dragon face?"- He chuckled, tossing Shi a smile before returning his gaze to his prototype.- UnaruInuzuka: -He had brushed a hand on the back of his neck stifling a yawn as he leaned back on the floor once again letting his hands prop him up as he lounged there on the floor watching the Uchiha working on that puppet of his. He listened to the explanation of the Genin about things of that puppet along with taking in all the details of it only lightly nodding his head when it was appropriate and taking in any info he might have not really considered in his life on what was told. He was simply a clone of the original Hunternin Shikake Nara and to Kaosu he has been using a little chakra to transform himself to be looking like a genin of 13 years old, small for most but those chocolate eyes showed the typical Nara intelligence, a fact that didn’t give anything away at the originals true age. He had find himself often bored and in turn found himself slipping off to enjoy a little activity on his own when Itsumo’s own clone made herself scarce. Today had just happened to be one he hadn’t really expected the Uchiha to hunt out “Shi” to get a second opinion on things when he himself had just planned to be lazy in the gardens the rest of the day instead. His senses were telling him that things weren’t going to be quiet for long and gave a yawn of his own once again before wiggling a pinky finger in his right ear as he was asked to test out the puppet with him.- “Heh, I would check it over at least a couple of times before first test, how about we do it tomorrow sometime?” Guest_IraUchiha: -At the Nara's suggestio Kaosu looked his puppet up and down slowly, sighing before nodding in agreement.-"Alrighty, Shi-kiddo~, I'll put him away for now. I'd like to double check the cest mechanism before use anyway. I mean, those many tags going of in a chain detonation would be really bad, no matter the situation." Working his chakra threads, he had Thanatos pick u p his own spare parts and move them back into the corner, his deftly carved, jour jointed fingers moving as nimbly as fles and blood. It took abou ive minutes, but he managed to clean up his mess 'hands free' so to speak. He was getting better, but better wasn't good enough, Better didn't keep you from accidentally setting your puppet on fire in your sleep. SHaking his head slowly, Kaosu let the puppet drop slowly to it's knees and crossed its arms in front of it's chest in and 'X'. That done he'd cover it with a sheet and turn to his companion, a cheery look on his face as he spoke up, -" YOu should totally let me use you for puppet practice!"- He made zombies hands towards his fellow 'genin', chakra threads reaching for the Nara slowly, " Pu..ppeeeet...pUpPEt..."- The youth groaned playfully- 'End Results:' Kaosu working on his puppet with conversation with 'Shi'kake. ' '(Link to Training with Itsumo will be here connecting the two)